The Rise of The Darkest Wizards
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Updated Summary: Voldemort's back and he thrives with dark powers never seen from before that would surely destroy the Wizarding World. But when the trio finds themselves in a different universe where magic is different, while another Dark Wizard had broken out of the Omega Dimension-plotting to take over the Magic Dimension. What happens when two extremely powerful wizards unite?


**The Rise of the Darkest Wizards**

At the end of the Goblet of Fire, they know one thing: Voldemort's back and this time…he thrives with even more darker, sinister, powers that would surely destroy the Wizarding World for good. But the trio finds themselves in a different universe where magic _is_ different, while another Dark Wizard had broken out of the Omega Dimension—plotting to take over the Magic Dimension. But what happens when two extremely dark powerful wizards unite? What will they exactly do? And in the Wizarding World some things have been undone leaving everyone even more shock than ever...What is it? And why? And how?

Yes, I've updated the summary because I will get a certain wizard also involved in this and it starts with VA...if you can only guess his name *hints* from season 3 of Winx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter nor it's characters, just the plot of the story.

Author's Note: This is going to be from the near end the Goblet of Fire and this is the beginning of Season 3 Winx. Yes, I'm back with another Harry Potter/Winx Club crossover! :)

 ** _So I hope you all do enjoy this new story!_**

* * *

Chapter One

Darkness had surrounded them. It was so quite, and the air was dead silence. No one was in sight. The streets were completely empty and noiseless.

What had happened?

Three young teenagers were lying on the grassy green dewy ground. Their wands were scattered on the ground that was a few inches away from them.

A young boy with dark hair was whimpering in his sleep, as if it were real _not_ a dream. He muttered two words. Two words that he'd kept dreaming on for weeks but no one believed him.

 _"Voldemort's back!"_ he mumbled in a low voice that was barely even a whisper.

Voldemort had killed Cedric, a fellow student who had attended Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament no more than a week ago. He had told Dumbledore and the rest of what happened that day, even to Cedric's father, who'd gone into misery for learning what had happened to his son that he'd loved.

No one in the Ministry of Magic had actually believed that You-Know-Who is actually back. They only denied it because of fear, and not only that but no one had actually witnessed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had actually returned.

The only one who'd witnessed his return was Potter and Diggory who isn't alive to actually tell them what had actually happened that day when they were in the graveyard. It was Wormtail who'd brought Voldemort back and killed Cedric in front of Harry's own eyes.

The sun had slowly shifted into the sky, warming the brand new day that would await the three young teenagers.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Drops of water had fallen on the boy with dark hair from the trees down on his eyelids.

He slowly moaned and turned around, as if he needed more sleep and didn't want to wake up.

Again he felt the drop of the water's heaviness on his eyelids.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes that looked like he was deprived from sleep. His felt a slight of headache coming back to him from the previous day. He rubbed his hands on his eyes, and took a deep breath in.

His bright green eyes had opened, taking in the surrounding he was seeing. Once he was aware of his surrounding, he knew he was in the forest, but from the looks of it, it wasn't the Forbidden Forest...but a different forest that looked like it wasn't scary at all, but bright and cheerful from the bright colors that kept the place look really alive.

On the other side, clearly he could see a big, wide, crystal lake that shimmered from the sun's rays that was reflecting on the lake's surface. It looked like a dream, but it wasn't. He was _really_ awake.

Where was he exactly? This place didn't seem like he was near Hogwarts at all. It seemed different to him. Something at the back of his head told him...that this place seemed magical or like something's off about here, like it wasn't home to him or something.

He gazed all around and his eyes had fallen on his two friends who still looked deep in their sleep. He slowly got off the ground and walked towards his redhead friend and slowly he tried to shake his friend's shoulder.

"Ron...Ron...wake up," the boy's voice had said to his sleepy friend.

"Go away Harry, I'm trying to sleep..." Ron moaned in his sleep and turned his back towards Harry's face.

Harry knew that this was going to take him a while for waking up Ron.

"Harry," a girl's voice called out behind him.

He turned around to see Hermione awake. "Where are we?" she asked, as he raised his eyebrows at her and said, "you don't know where we are? I thought you would know?" his voice filled with shock.

"No, but it seems like we're in a forest near a lake, but from what I can tell, this certainly doesn't look like the Forbidden Forest," Hermione examined the surrounding area. Nope, it wasn't the Forbidden Forest.

"Good Merlin, Ron isn't awake yet!" the brunette girl stated a bit annoyed.

Harry had a smirk on his face, as he placed his hand on his jeans fro his wand, but he didn't felt his wand in his pocket. He instantly panicked and turned around to see Hermione picking up the wands from the ground that was scattered on the ground.

She gave Harry his wand back, and glanced at Ron and sighed. She held her wand out, and waved the wand in the air, levitating Ron in mid-air.

Harry wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to do that. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Any other suggestions then?" then she waved her wand back down, and Ron landed with a loud _THUD!_

He had finally waked up, but with a startled look across his face. He looked at Harry and Hermione; his face says it all. He definitely looked mad.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he got off from the grass, rubbing his head.

"That was for not waking up," Hermione said as she handed him his wand.

"Where are we? In a middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked, confused looking all around the forest. It wasn't the Forbidden Forest, because it didn't look like it.

"I don't know where we are, but we should look around at the very least," Harry explained, and the two had agreed with Harry's plan.

The thee trio had walked their way out of the forest with an unexpected surprise once they see the other side of the forest. The city of Magix wasn't like one of the typical cities on Earth. It was way too different and a bit more advanced than Earth's technology and... _magic_...leaving the trio with priceless looks across their faces.

* * *

It was the first week back to school and the Winx girls were already out in Magix, shopping and looking around, and spending the entire day with each other since this week was just the first week of back to school and today was Saturday and another reason to go out. And also this year is going to be different because it's their last and final year, and after that they would become graduate fairies of their own realms. But a certain girl with long flaming hair and sapphire eyes was looking down...with somewhat a sad look on her face.

It wasn't as if the news didn't thrill her at all, but some things is going to make it difficult for her to acquire what she needs.

There's a new fairy form that was revealed by the headmistress Faragonda - a final fairy form, which is called Enchantix, as the headmistress explained to the third years.

 _A fairy must sacrifice herself from someone of his or her own world._ Their own world...that is pretty simple enough, but her life right now was just way too complicated. She felt like the weight of the world were on her shoulders even if the Winx had managed to lighten it off of her shoulders...still, it wasn't the same.

The other Winx girls were not the same as her; they still could acquire their final fairy forms Enchantix, but she can't because she knew no one had escaped Domino's destruction eighteen years ago...and the Ancestral Witches had obliterated that planet, cursing it into eternal winter for the last eighteen years. Domino's a frozen wasteland with no inhabitants or any survivors.

 _How can I sacrifice myself if no one was left from my realm and get Enchantix?_ Bloom thought to herself gloomily. She hated thinking about Domino, her birthparents, and sister that she never knew she had was actually dead. Just thinking about it made her sad, teary, and angry for the misfortunes that happened in her life.

 _Why do bad things always happen to me?_ She could never understand it and never will. It was just the way it was. It's life. Life can be pretty much unexplainable.

Her friends had nothing to worry about. What did they have to worry about exactly? It wasn't like they had villains chasing after them for their powers - or try to kill them or to steal their magic. It wasn't like...they had witnessed of being kidnapped or their powers had been once _stolen_ from them. Or more importantly, they don't know what it feels like to be the only one left from their planets and not only that being the last one out of your family's royal bloodline... What do they actually know of?

She had faced it all. She remembered the terrible news she had received from the Trix back in her freshmen year. A truth that simple changed her life forever and the scar that had ran through her heart back then until now.

The way they had said it to her was just way _too_ cruel.

She wanted these memories burned from her mind, never to remember them again. But she simply couldn't as if it had already stained (damaged) her mind out of it.

The words...just simply bothered her and it was too much for what her mind could actually bear.

Bloom hadn't noticed that she wondered off on her own. Her friends had like disappeared or left or perhaps that she was the one who got distracted and went elsewhere in Magix city?

She was all-alone, but that wasn't until someone had mistakenly bumped into her.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry about that!"

It was a girl's voice who had said that to Bloom, by the way it sounded it was like she was in awe at something that she had mistakenly smacked into her.

"No, no, it's fine really," the fairy had explained, dusting her ruffled skirt.

Bloom adjust her eyes and blinked a few times to see who had crashed into her. It was a girl, maybe a bit shorter than herself and two boys who were about her height. She had noticed that the two boys were gazing in awe at the city as if they've never been to Magix before. They hadn't even noticed that she's here.

The girl had big brown bushy hair, and was wearing a regular t-shit and jeans with shoes, but she had odd thing sticking out of her jeans' pocket. It something dark and pointy from what Bloom could tell. "I'm Hermione by the way," the girl introduced herself, smiling.

"Blimey, Harry, if my father hears about this...it would be like...the greatest thing that would ever happened to him. It's like a combination of both magic and muggle stuff and even stuff that I don't think we even know what it is...or even muggles know about..." the tall red-haired boy said in a whisper to the darker hair boy who was wearing glasses, nodding to his friend in delight.

"I'm Bloom. It seems to me that you've never been here before?" she asked.

"No, and the thing is we don't know where we are?" Hermione said.

Bloom furrowed her brows at the girl's words. _How could they not know where they are?_

"Well, your in Magi _x_ city," she explained, hopefully they would understand where they are as she gave them the location.

Though, the girl looked even more confused and a little disbelief had shown on her face. "As in Magi _c_ city?" she asked even more confused. "I believe I never heard of such a place from before."

"What? How could you not? Everyone knows about Magix city, who doesn't? It's one of the most popular place to be in the _Magic Dimension_."

 _Magic Dimension? What is that place?_ Hermione thought to herself. This place must be magical because of the city's name and the way the red-haired girl told her, _it's one of the most popular places to be in the Magic Dimension!_

"Well, I never heard of this dimension that you say it is."

Bloom frowned at that. How could anyone not know about the Magic Dimension... _unless_...they weren't from here - that would explain everything then. Because she herself didn't know about or about magic until Stella had barged into her life as well. So maybe they were from Earth; her only option left and she needed to find out.

"Where do you come from?" Bloom finally asked.

"Earth, we're from Earth," she said as she pointed her finger at the two boys, "and those two are my friends."

"Earth?" Bloom said a bit shocked about it. Was there really magic on Earth that she does not know of.

"Please tell me you know what Earth is?" she asked with hope in her voice as her brown eyes shimmered.

"Of course I know Earth; I do come from there." Bloom carefully explained, seeing a more shocked looked on Hermione's face.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione snapped at the both of them, who were discussing things that weren't really important for the time being.

"What?" they both said as they turned around to notice a girl with long red-hair till her waist, a shade darker from the Weasleys.

"...And who are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm Bloom."

"So you know where we are?" Harry had asked. Bloom noticed that there was something on his forehead-in a shape of a lightening bolt. _Is that a scar?_ She wondered, but she didn't like to ask him of his scar since it might be personal to him to not talk about it.

"Seriously, you haven't heard us talking..." Hermione sighed and explained, "We're _not_ on Earth."

That made them both freezes in place once she had mentioned that to them. They were _not_ on Earth. What did it mean? Were they in another dimension? Was this a parallel universe that they did not know about?

"This is not Earth?" Harry spoke up, trying to clarify where in the bloody hell they were.

"Ya, this is Magix," the red-haired fairy told them.

"I didn't know that there are _other_ magical communities?" Harry said, as he was deep in thought but Bloom heard him.

"What do you mean about _other_ magical communities?" the fairy asked curiously. She didn't know that there is magic on Earth because they had just said they were from Earth. Well, everyone in Magic Dimension believes that Earth in a non-magical planet and she had lived on Earth for most of her life and no one had done any magic. So how was there magic on Earth?

"Wait? You don't know about the Wizarding World?" Ron said out of shock. He was in disbelief that she didn't know about the Wizarding World, but then how did she know about her magic or she came across magic?

"Hmm...how about we head over the café and talk about it from there?" Bloom pointed out to the café that was down the street and the end of the block.

The trio looked at one another and they nodded in agreement. They would rather sit down and chat about it instead of being under the sun, as it was already hot.

The café was called, "The Bakery of Alison's" one of the most popular café to be at. It severed one of the best French's toast, sweets, and all type of cakes: big, medium, and small and sold in different type of flavors and each one of those flavors would be chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and so much more.

Aside from all that, it still amazed Ron, Harry, and Hermione about the place in Magix city; it was so different from the Wizarding World...it seems to them that they make an impression of some sorts when people visited the city itself. People don't even need wands to cast a simple spell as they noticed that they would flicker their fingers with a snap and the magic happens. Magic rules seemed to apply really differently to the Wizarding World.

But something else caught his eyes, something... _so_ different...it was like a motorcycle but wasn't, but it looked familiar to it and it acted just like a flying broom would. It seemed to him that there is a race that was going to happen as he watched the boys put something on their heads—a helmet, which was a little odd to him.

"Is this like some sort of race or something?" Ron asked as Harry, Hermione, and Bloom turned to his attention.

"Ya, they do that at the end of every week, especially on weekends." Bloom explained.

They had noticed that there was man standing on some sort of floating disc and was announcing that the race was going to start within a few minutes as the engines had roared and soon they took off into the air, racing one another.

"Is this like some sort of race or something?" Ron asked as Harry, Hermione, and Bloom turned to his attention. To Ron, it kind of looked like Quidditch in a way.

"Ya, they do that at the end of every week, especially on weekends." Bloom explained.

They had noticed that there was man standing on some sort of floating floor and was announcing that the race was going to start within a few minutes as the engines had roared and soon they took off into the air, racing one another.

"So anyways, I heard that you're from Earth too, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am..." but before she could say anything else.

"Then how come you have never known of the Wizarding World?" Ron said, as he saw a faint blush across her cheeks and noticed his friends' stare and added quickly, "I'm just curious."

"Well, then how do you figure out that you should know about the Wizarding World?" she asked.

"Wait you mean you never got a letter, even muggle-born get letters too, just ask Hermione," Ron said coolly as he can as he noticed Hermione's glare towards him for mention muggle-born.

Bloom felt like she was lost at the words muggle-born and a letter - a letter to what? What did it exactly mean? "What is muggle-born?" the fairy asked.

"It means that your born with magic, but your parents or your pervious ancestors don't have any magic and suddenly after many generations later, the magic just resurface again on it's own," Hermione explained.

"Wow, it's the first time I hear something like that," Bloom said in interest, because it was something new and quite different.

"I'm guessing that no one knows about muggles or muggle-born even?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't think so. I also believe that if you mention Earth to them...they won't exactly know what you're talking about and they don't know about non-magical creatures as they would call them human." Bloom explained as she noticed that they three of them looked at her quite shocked.

"Blimey, you're serious? They don't know about non-magic folks?" Ron said eye-wide in utter disbelief.

"I'm serious about it. Everyone here is magical, they're either a: witch, wizard, fairy, or hero."

"Fairy? Like for _real_?" Harry asked and added, "I know of witches, heroes, and wizards, but being a fairy...I've never seen a fairy before."

Bloom smile widen on her face. "Why, I am a fairy you know, but my wings are hidden."

"Wow! I would've never suspected that you're an actually fairy, because in our world being a wizard or witch is very common types of magical beings." Hermione said.

* * *

In the Wizarding World, in Godric's hallow that night.

Ever since the conflict that night between Voldemort, Harry, Ron, and Hermione a sudden magic wave hit the entire community world and not only that...but somehow from the connection between Voldemort and Harry's wand connection something had happened in Godric's Hallow and not only that but the people that Voldemort had cursed is somehow broken, as if what he'd done is now becoming his undoing's.

In Godric's Hallow, near the church was the cemetery where Lily and James's grave are located in. Two people were on top of the graves of Lily and James Potters. A man and a woman were unconscious. Their clothes were tattered and mostly shredded and their hair was a mess.

A young woman who'd still looked in her twenties had slowly woken up from her deep sleep, her bright green eyes were now filled with sparks of life once again. She slowly gazed around the cemetery. Wait, why was she in a cemetery? Wait...her last thoughts were on her son, Harry, who she had to protect from the Dark Lord. Her thoughts instantly shot to her son. Was he dead? Did Voldemort kill him? What was going on? Where is he? Panic filled her thoughts and face.

She shouldn't be here. Why was she here? She looked and gasped... No, this couldn't be right! It was just bloody hell wrong! It was hers and her husband's names on the gravestone. They couldn't be dead. It must be one of Sirius's jokes, but surely he wouldn't dare to go that far off.

She gazed at her husband, James who had woken up not to long ago. "Lils..." he whispered, his voice was very faint.

"James," she murmured, tears in her green eyes. He gave a long lasting warm hug.

"Shh...Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart."

"What are we going to do now?" she whispered, as she looked at James; his hazel eyes were filled with warmth.

"The first thing we're going to do...is talk to Dumbledore, maybe he'll understand what happened." James said, as he helped his wife on her feet.

"James..." her voice was soft but was filled with sadness, "do you think he's dead, our son, Harry?"

At this her husband had a grim look across his face and replied to Lily, "I sure hope he's not," and with that the couple had slowly walked out of the graveyard as if it were ordinary that they were visiting a relative of theirs, but it wasn't the case. They were dead, but they simply came back from the dead with no explanation of what really happened and so a quick visit to Dumbledore might help them and fill them in on what happened.

* * *

"So...magic had _always_ been on Earth?" as she watched them give her a slight nod. Bloom was shocked to know that there was magic on Earth, but spread out into different communities across the world that she never knew or even heard of before.

"And this place...had _always_ been in existence and the other realms too that is pure of magic?"

The trio were also in shock that finding out - that beyond Earth there were other realms, magical realms that relied heavily on magic and everyone who lived in the Magic Dimension were magical as well, not even being muggle-born.

"Shocking isn't it. I was like that too, when Stella first introduced me to the Magic Dimension."

"That's a lot to take in," Hermione finally said.

"So...what country do you come from?" Ron asked.

"I come from America," Bloom replied proudly.

"Oh, we're from Britain," Hermione said.

"Let me take a good guess, from London right," Bloom smirked and added; "I think I've been to London just once when I was little. I liked that place."

"I could guess why you've never heard of the Wizarding World then," Harry said.

"Then how did you come he-" Ron wanted to ask, but Hermione nudged him on the arm, telling him not to ask a personal question that she wouldn't feel like talking about.

Bloom had already figured out what Ron was asking and so she explained to them, her first encounter with her best-friend Stella in Gardenia Park whom was fighting an oversized ogre and wanted to help. At first, she was in disbelief that there were an actual fairy and ogre that she'd thought were myth and some sort of fairy tale. She had wanted to help the fairy at the time - to help her fight off the ogre that was attacking the fairy.

Bloom saw the surprised looks across their faces as she was mentioning that she had stepped up to get the ogre's attention to her and that the ogre snatched her in his big-yellowed hands. Bloom felt that she had somehow felt a deep power ignite her, and released all of her magic onto the ogre and immediately was blasted to the other side of the park.

After that, Stella had told her all about the world of magic - a place where she had came from. She explained to her that she could get better practice at her magic at Alfea a school for fairies in Magix, one of the best schools there is in the entire Magic Dimension.

"Wait, a school for... _for_ fairies?" Hermione said a bit astonished that there's an actual school for fairies.

"How did your parents react to you having magic?" Harry asked.

"Well, they've kind of known of that I was magical but they didn't think that I would have magic." Bloom explained.

"Are your parents both magical?"

"Well...my adoptive parents are humans, but my biological parents are magical."

"Your adopted?" the three said in shock.

"Yes, by my Earth parents," the fairy of the Dragon Flame said.

"Have you ever met your biological parents?" Harry asked, but he noticed her expression had changed; clearly it bothered her for some reason.

"No and the thing is no one knows what happened to them. They've somehow disappeared eighteen years ago, and no one knows what had really happened to them, if they're alive or dead," her voice was filled with sadness as she gazed at her hands.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged glances feeling sorry for the fairy that never met her actual parents.

"Sorry to hear about that. I know what you must feel like as well, my parents were killed by a dark lord wizard named Voldemort." Harry said. Once the name of the dark lord been mentioned, Bloom noticed that they feared him except Harry who wasn't really afraid of him.

Bloom's blue eyes were showing pettiness towards Harry. It's awful to hear something like that to happen to someone. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"After that I'd lived with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and my cousin who'd treated me really badly."

"But why would they treat you like that?" she asked. Why would his Aunt and Uncle treat their nephew horribly?

"Because they think I'm a freak because I'm a wizard. They hate magic."

"What? How can anyone hate magic?" she was absolutely shocked to hear someone hate magic. She guessed that some humans don't like magic for no reason or maybe because like what Harry had said, that they're freaks for doing magic.

Harry gave a shrug and said, "because they think you're not normal. They think of you as abnormal, a freak. But I never let that bother me."

Ron decided to change the subject. "I've noticed that no one uses wands around here to do magic."

"Well, we use magic from our energy that comes from inside of us. Wait, you do magic by wands? I never knew that!" Bloom said a bit enthusiastically. "How do you do it?"

"You just wave your wand and say a spell and magic happens," Hermione explained as she demonstrated with her wand by levitating the cup in the air.

"So I'm guessing you don't do magic with a wand I presume."

Bloom gave a nod, "we do things with a snap of a finger."

Ron's eyes widen once Bloom had said that. They didn't even need a wand to do spells or anything like that. Magic rules really did apply differently then his world.

"So do you know how to get us back to Earth?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, tell me where exactly and I'll take you," Bloom beamed.

The trio glanced at one another as if sharing the same thought they had nodded in agreement.

"We're suppose to get back to Hogwarts right now, it's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Hermione explained on and where it's exactly located.

"Very well then, and I presume that you've never had teleported am I correct?" the fairy asked.

"No." the trio replied, wondering why was she asking them that.

"I'm only asking because you might feel slightly nauseated, it happened to me for the very first time."

Ron looked a bit horrified but remained calm. Bloom, and the trio had got off from the chair and looked at Bloom who looked ready to get them to Hogwarts and hopefully no one would notice that they've been gone for nearly a day and a half.

"Ready," the fairy said.

"Ready," they replied back.

Bloom focused her magic and lifted her fingers and with a snap, all four of them teleported away.

* * *

They were in Gryffindor's common room, but the thing is...everyone is staring at the four of them that popped in unexpectedly, having shocked looks across their faces. Everyone started to mutter a few things, like how did they pop into the common room or...how did they get here...was there a transporting spell or something?

But soon eyes were on a certain someone with long red hair.

"Who is that girl?" one boy said with dark hair.

"How did they get in here?"

"Move aside everyone," a sharp voice said behind the group of Gryffindor's students. A tall thin woman is wearing a dark green cloak and a pointy black hat atop her head. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked like they were about to be sick, but held on once they saw professor McGonagall walk her way to them. She looked angry and a bit annoyed at that.

"Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley! Hermione Granger!" she called out to the trio, and even Neville Longbottom looked worried and half-scared of the professor and his three friends. He even noticed that there was a girl in the group with red long hair and blue eyes. Who was she?

She didn't even look like she was apart of Hogwarts but how in the bloody hell did she end up with them? Even professor McGonagall looked surprised about that as well. Bloom noticed that many students were looking in her direction and she certainly does not like that at all. She hates to be in center of attention. How was she possibly going to explain this now or just get out of it?

"Follow me - _all_ four of you now!" she simply said.

What was she going to do now? And what was going to happen? She still felt like eyes were following her for some strange, odd reason.

* * *

Author's Note

I will explain everything in further chapters, especially the beginning of how the trio had winded up in the forest of Magix and met up with Bloom.

Also another explanation for how Lily and James Potter came back from the dead and also Cedric as another surprise as well. And what's going to happen in the next chapter and who will be in Dumbledore's office. I can't tell you who it is...it's going to be a surprise! (grins)...

I'm still working on my other stories and it'll take me a while before I update anything. Also I will explain what happened that night with Harry, Ron, and Hermione who'd actually faced the Dark Lord and how they had ended up in Magix and how it brought back the dead that he'd killed with his wand. Don't expect the next chapter to be out soon...it could take me a while to upload the next one.

~xMidnightDreamsx


End file.
